


War Games: Extras

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Circus, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Missing Scene, Training, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra scenes inspired by Ischa's fic, 'War Games'</p>
<p>Dick flies and a secret is uncovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [War games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845109) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> With Ischa's permission, I'm once more playing in her sandbox! This was inspired by her series [War](http://archiveofourown.org/series/50356), you don't have to read it to understand it, but it would make more sense!! 
> 
> Beta'd by Ischa.

Dick worries his lip as he paces back and forth. The waiting has been worse than he thought and he feels so restless. There’s been no change in Jason’s condition and there’s nothing to do at the hospital…even if he can charm the nurses to let them stay longer, but they have to go home eventually. He glances over at Tim who has had his head buried in a book for what seems like the last few hours, but he knows it’s only been half an hour at most.

Dick sighs, stretching his arms over his head and then he hops on one foot before smoothly bending back into a handstand in one swift move.

“Dick!”

Dick looks over at Tim while balancing on one hand. “Yeah?” 

“Show off!” Tim snorts, but there’s a smile in his eyes and a sense of awe in his voice. He’s so freaking easy… and Dick wishes Jason could be with them, so Dick could tease him as well. They both love the attention Dick showers on them and he’s more than eager to give it to both… but mostly Jason. His heart aches at the thought and once more Dick’s lost in his thoughts and feeling antsy. 

Dick forces a laugh, trying to keep things as light as he can. He jumps to his feet, looking over at Tim. 

“I need to-” he begins, not sure what would help. He feels so out of his element.

“Move?” Tim supplies, but that’s not quite the feeling that Dick has. 

Dick shakes his head. He aches to be at home, under the big-top. “To fly.” He sighs with longing, he has never realized how much he would miss the training, he’s never been gone this long… he’s always practicing and honing his skills. It’s what he does. “But I doubt there’s a circus nearby or even a gym big enough to accommodate such a thing.” 

Tim laughs, “Have you not learned anything yet? It’s so obvious.” 

“It is?” Dick’s eyes widen as he considers what he has learned…. Would a vigilante in training have such a gym? “Really?” He gasps, more than eager to see and perhaps learn a thing or two. 

“Yep.” Tim grins as he grabs his phone. “I can call Alfred to pick us up.”

Dick shrugs, “Or we can swipe the keys from your driver and I can drive us.”

“Oh. Right.” 

Dick grins.

~

“Is this really necessary?” Dick asks as Tim blindfolds him in the entryway of the manor. “Who am I gonna tell?”

“Maybe I just want to tie you up.” 

Dick knows he’s teasing, but he notes that Tim’s voice is a little more breathy and Dick grins, pulling Tim into a fierce hug. Dick hates that Tim immediately tenses up and he only holds on tighter until Tim melts into his embrace. Dick kisses the top of Tim’s head and he vows to be more hands on with Tim… he needs to feel like a kid again.

“Kinky,” Dick teases back as he pulls away and squeezes his hand. “Lead me to your leader.”

Tim snorts, “Funny.” He tugs Dick’s hand and leads him very carefully down a long hallway… and then a flight of stairs. 

“Where is this place? The dungeon?”

“Something like that… more like a subbasement.” Tim explains, squeezing his hand as they continue to walk. “We’re almost there, just a few more feet.” 

Tim suddenly stops and Dick uses his unique balance and manages not to topple over him. “More like a step?” Dick teases lightly. 

“Yes.” Tim pulls the blindfold off and Dick looks around the large spacious gymnasium. It has to be at least triple the size of any gym he’s ever seen in any town that they’ve been to.

“Wow,” he inhales as he takes a few steps forward to get a better look. It has everything he needs, this is an aerialist’s wet dream. “You weren’t kidding.” 

“Will it do?” Tim asks as he sits down on one of the side benches.

“Oh, I can spend hours here,” Dick grins as he tugs off his clothing until he’s only wearing his sweatpants and piles everything to the side. “And you get to use these anytime you want?” He can’t help the awe in his voice… damn, he really needs to get into the vigilante game. 

Maybe Dick can show them how talented he really is and that he might be useful in their fight against crime. He holds back during their circus performance, after all it’s a family act and not for him to show off. And just maybe, Dick really likes to show off his skills. 

“Yes, but not by myself… I need more practice on most of the equipment. Bruce has been training me more with hand to hand combat, ninja stuff.” Tim explains as he waves toward the rings and trapeze. “I’ve never seen anyone use them.” 

Dick raises a brow. He can understand not using the equipment alone. One slip and you can really hurt yourself. “Huh, well we’ll have to change that.” Dick nods as he formulates a plan of action. “Let me do a few routines and then I’ll show you how to use it.” 

“Really?” Tim gasps, clearly excited and Dick’s glad that he has offered. He’s never been the teacher, but it would really help get his mind off other things. 

“Yeah, it’ll help,” Dick smiles, knowing he doesn’t have to offer any explanation… Tim knows too well.

Dick steps onto the mat and he stretches his arms up over his head. He closes his eyes for a moment to clear his head and shakes his body to just loosen his muscles up. Dick opens his eyes, his thoughts clearing and he jumps up, grabbing the rings. 

He rocks back and forth, gaining momentum as he flips a few times just to warm up. Dick feels back in his element and he goes through his routine that he knows by heart. He summersaults and lands back on the ground. 

Dick glances over to see Tim watching him, Tim’s eyes are wide with awe and he reminds Dick of a kid in a candy store. Dick winks at Tim and then tests the rigging before he climbs up to the trapeze. Now this is where he belongs. 

Dick feels right at home, there’s something familiar about the setup… and he clings to that thought as he does the routines he’s known since he’s been a child. He had started flying before he had even learned to walk. 

When he finishes the warm up exercises he starts to do a few more complicated moves. Dick just lets go, flying through the air. 

He pauses when he suddenly feels another pair of eyes on him and turns to see a man clad all in black standing close to Tim. And he knows that this must be the elusive Bruce Wayne, he’s heard so much about him from Tim. Dick waves, dismounting and doing a triple somersault, landing with ease in front of them. “Hi, you must be Mr. Wayne.” 

“Yes.” Wayne nods, looking him over. 

Dick raises a brow as he studies the man in return. “Have we met before?” There’s something familiar about him, but he can’t pinpoint it… he knows he’s Batman, but there’s something else.

“How are your parents, Richard?” 

“It’s Dick,” he corrects automatically, still trying to remember where he knows Wayne from. “And my parents are good, they were a little concerned about me coming here… but that’s to be expected. But they understood.” He knows he’s rambling, but he tends to talk more when he’s a little nervous and in this man’s presence he kinda is… even if he really doesn’t want to admit it. 

Wayne nods, crossing his arms in front of him and Dick suddenly recalls a similar action from a student… Dick’s eyes widen and he leans in closer to him, “Holy shit, you’re Thomas Wayne!” He looks to Tim in surprise. “You didn’t tell me he trained with my family for a whole summer!”

“Ah, so you do remember me.” Wayne smiles.

“Whoa, wait…” Tim gasps as he stands up. “This is news to me! Thomas? But that’s your father’s name.”

Wayne chuckles, “I see you’ve not uncovered all the hidden files on the computer.”

Tim looks between them, clearly in awe. “You trained with the Flying Graysons? Is that… wow.” 

Dick grins, “That’s why the set up was so familiar, you based it off of ours. This is so cool! It’s been like, what ten years or so?” 

Wayne nods. “It was.”

“Can you still, you know?” Tim asks Wayne, pointing to the trapeze. 

Dick rocks on his feet, eager to get back in the air and he looks to Wayne. “Want to join me?”

“I haven’t flown in years.”

“But you’ve been out on the streets, taking what you’ve learned…” Dick smiles. “It’s like riding a bike.” 

“Please?” Tim looks hopefully at Wayne and Dick can see the slight hesitation as does Tim. Tim sighs, his shoulders slumping slightly in defeat. “Maybe another time.” 

“One round won’t hurt.” Wayne suddenly announces surprising them both. 

“I’ll go easy on ya,” Dick winks as he does a backflip back onto the mat and then climbs up to the rigging. 

Wayne follows and Dick can’t help but notice a slight stiffness in Wayne’s left leg… it’s almost mechanical, but everything else reminds Dick of his own father. Once Wayne is ready Dick flies in the air doing a double somersault and grins when Wayne catches him with ease. 

They go through a few routines and Dick wants to call bullshit on the fact that Wayne claims to be out of practice… or he’s just really that good. But then again, he’s freaking Batman. 

That sends a thrill though Dick’s body and he grins as they continue, working as if they had always been together. Dick feels a heated gaze and he glances over to see John looking at them in awe… his face mirrors Tim’s: it’s a heady moment.

There’s a round of applause when they land and Dick takes a bow. “Not bad for an old man.” Dick grins, looking to Wayne. 

John laughs, “With a bum knee.”

Wayne snorts, pulling John to him and there’s an exchange of love that’s not hard to miss. Dick aches to have that one day… maybe with Jason. Dick’s heart skips a beat and he has to look away. He catches Tim’s gaze and Dick winks at him. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see a show.” John states, his voice amused but stern.

“It’s all my fault, I was driving Tim crazy by literally climbing the walls…. I think he was afraid I’d break something,” Dick begins, “And I can’t really afford a Ming vase on my salary. Ya know?” That earns a laugh from Tim and Dick feels really good about that. “But seriously, I hope you don’t mind that I took advantage of the gym, I was getting really antsy sitting at the villa.”

John nods, glancing at Wayne. “It’s fine, Dick, you’re free to use the gymnasium.” He looks to Tim. “But no further access, understood?”

Dick raises a brow at the semi cryptic message and he wonders what else is hiding in the rest of the manor. He knows there’s a superbat computer somewhere and all the other gadgets. 

“Understood.” Tim states firmly. 

“Good.” John nods, sharing another look with Bruce before they exit and leave them alone.

Dick lets out a breath of relief. “That went good. Dontcha think?” 

Tim suddenly engulfs him into a hug and Dick returns it without a second thought, but then he’s always been touchy feely. “Thank you,” Tim whispers into his chest and Dick frowns with confusion. 

“For what?” He questions as he pulls back slightly, looking down at Tim. 

A sadness settles over Tim’s face, “The distraction… I’ve not-” he bites his lip and swallows, pulling away as he rubs at his eyes. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen both John and Bruce smile and laugh like that… it’s been pretty bad.”

Oh. Right.

Dick blinks, “I’m glad I could help. It felt good.” 

Tim nods, “Yeah.”

And nothing more needs to be said so Dick ruffles Tim’s hair. “Want me to show you a few moves?”

Tim’s face immediately brightens and Dick knows he has finally found more of a place in their midst. He can help and once Tim is comfortable… maybe, just maybe, they can go out on patrol and really help out where it counts the most.


	2. Circus Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce meets Dick for the first time!

Bruce entered the circus tent… it was like being transported into another life. It was a surreal feeling and a childhood thrill. He assumed most children at one point in their life had thought about running away with the circus and this was his time to do so. 

Bruce had spent the last few years reinventing himself, learning what he could and he chose Haly’s circus for the summer. He had spoken to the owner and he agreed, pointing him to John Grayson for possible training. 

He was familiar with the basics, trying it out before. Bruce was in excellent shape and felt that he would assimilate himself as one of them and become an aerialist. 

Bruce stood on the sidelines, watching as a man moved effortlessly through the air. He waved at Bruce and dove down, somersaulting twice before landing without a sound in front of him. 

Bruce was impressed, the amount of strength and control he had was amazing and he wanted to learn all he could from Grayson. 

“John Grayson?” Bruce questioned as he got a better look at the man. John was a handsome man, dark hair and blue eyes. 

John flashed him a bright show stopping smile and if Bruce was honest… he was a little smitten. “Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I heard you’re interested in joining the act.”

Bruce nodded. “If had a few classes, but I would love to learn from the best.”

John Grayson smiled. “It’s a lot of hard work, but if you’re willing we’d love to have you…” John paused, looking at him expectantly and Bruce realized he never offered his name. 

“Wayne.” He stated, offering his own name without thinking. “Thomas. Thomas Wayne.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Welcome to Haly’s circus.” 

~

Bruce’s mind was spinning, it was only his first day but he had already learned so much. And he was exhausted, his body pushed to the limits. John sensing he was done for the day, gave him instructions to an empty trailer that he could use for the summer while traveling with them.

He walked toward the trailer, overall feeling good about the day. He had met John’s wife Mary and was told about their child, Richard. The Flying Graysons.

“Hey, mister!”

The voice cut into his musings and Bruce glanced down, raising a brow as he felt something tug on his pants. “Yes?”

A young boy grinned up at him, crystal blue eyes peering into his. They were so full of life… and the pure innocence that only a child could have. “Hi!” He giggled as he tugged on his pants again and used the hold to practically climb up Bruce’s body.

Bruce could have easily pushed him away, but he was in such awe of this child’s gusto of life. “Is there something I can do for you?” 

“Richard John Grayson!” 

The boy shrieked with glee, clambering up and over Bruce’s shoulder…. hanging onto Bruce like a little human backpack. “Shhhh, don’t tell.” He whispered into Bruce’s ear as if he had found the perfect hiding spot. 

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh and he found himself smiling as John Grayson turned the corner. John’s eyes widened as he noticed the boy, hanging from him. 

“Thomas,” John began a sparkle in his eyes. “My son has simply disappeared, I don’t suppose you’ve seen him… hanging around.” 

“I’m not sure,” Bruce began, “I don’t think I’ve met Richard.” 

“It’s Dick,” the little boy corrected from his back, not budging from his spot. 

John shook his head with amusement, “Richard read somewhere that Dick is a well-known nickname and he thought it was hilarious…but I’m not so sure.” 

“I’m a big DICK!” Dick giggled, popping up and practically flying over Bruce’s shoulder and into John’s arms. “Dick, Dick, Dick.” 

John caught him with ease and hoisted Dick up on his shoulders. “Thomas,” John smiled. “This is my son Richard.” 

“Oh, I believe we’ve met,” Bruce smiled. 

“All my friends call me, Dick!” He grinned as he held his hand out to Bruce. Bruce took the small hand in his. “And you’re my friend now.” He added as they shook on it.

“Am I?”

“Yep.” Dick nodded, kissing his dad’s head and then somersaulting off of him and darting away. 

Bruce blinked, laughing lightly. “He’s a bundle of energy.” 

“You have no idea,” John sighed but there was nothing but love and admiration in his eyes. “If he bothers you too much just let me know.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Bruce assured him, finding himself almost looking forward to more interaction with Dick. It was a welcome distraction.

~

Days passed into weeks and Bruce had learned so much under the tutelage of the Flying Graysons. He soaked up all the knowledge he could and soon he felt that he had to move on and continue his studies elsewhere... perhaps overseas. 

“Mister Thomas!” 

Bruce smiled as he heard Dick’s voice and he turned to greet him. He raised a brow, not seeing him and he gasped as Dick flew out of nowhere and Bruce caught him before he hit the ground. “Where did you come from?” 

Dick giggled, pointing up and Bruce looked up to see Zitka, the elephant that seemed to cherish Dick’s company as most of the circus family. “She was taking me for a walk.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, “Yep. Did you know most people have a dog as a pet?!” Bruce chuckled at Dick’s incredulous tone. “Zitka is way cooler, dontcha think?” 

“She is a magnificent animal.” Bruce nodded and Zitka trumpeted in agreement of his assessment. 

“And she can squash you with her foot!” 

Bruce’s eyes widened with amusement as Dick continued to ramble on about random elephant facts. Bruce nodded, adding very little to the conversation until Dick’s voice started to fade as he drifted off to sleep. 

Bruce carried the boy back to the Grayson’s trailer, Zitka following behind them. “Are you missing a rather rambunctious little boy?” Bruce asked as Mary opened the door.

“I wondered why it was so quite.” Mary laughed, waving Bruce in. “Zitka, you know the rules.” 

Zitka trumpeted what Bruce would assume was a goodnight as the elephant turned and walked away. Bruce followed Mary in and placed Dick into his bed. 

“I hope he wasn’t any trouble.” She whispered as she ran her fingers through her son’s hair and kissed his brow. 

“None at all,” he nodded, looking over the sleeping boy. Dick looked so innocent and angelic in his sleep… His heart squeezed tight at the love they shared and it only reminded Bruce how much he missed out as a child and he hoped that Dick would never have to feel such a loss. 

“John told me that you’ll be leaving soon.” Mary began as she tucked Dick in and turned back to him. 

“Yes, it’s time to move on.” Bruce stated. 

She smiled, leading him back out of the trailer. “If there’s anything we can do for you, please let us know. You will be missed.” 

Bruce nodded. “I shall. Goodnight, Mary.” 

“Goodnight, Thomas.” 

~

Bruce left that night, knowing if he stuck around he may not leave… he had gotten more attached then he thought he would and he had a mission. And Bruce was never good with goodbyes… this was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This chapter has inspired a new AU from Ischa and I... in another lifetime, Bruce would have fallen in love with the Graysons and he does. Look out for it!


End file.
